The Tongue Waggling Adventures of A Lovesick Puppy
by Murdah
Summary: This is the coinciding story and sequel to an extent of Faded Dreams. Inspired by the some of the events of Faded Dreams, Kiba makes it his mission in life to find true love. [Kiba X a lot of chicks]
1. Chp1: Peview To The Story

This is the coinciding story / sequel to Faded Dreams. If you liked the first, you may like it, you may not. Trying my hand at another different sort of theme and target audience.

Just finished catching up on the gap between anime to manga, so felt I should update the descriptions.

--------------------------------

_Inuzuka Kiba: _The 'hero' of this story. Kiba is an adolescent dealing with puberty and with the awkward changes in his body causing chronic clumsiness (a very bad trait for a ninja). He rides around on his now monstrous canine companion, Akamaru, to try to conceal this fact as much as he can. Inspired by the events in Faded Dreams, the youth is on a life mission to find true love and avoid a certain psycho in the process.

_Akamaru:_ Kiba's canine companion. Like most animals, Akamaru only has an on/off switch for most things that facilitate his behavior and actions - most noticeably the one that makes him want to ram his giant weiner into flesh repeatedly.

_Auburame Shino:_ Recently decided to change his outlook on life, personality, and hobbies along with his trademark outfit. Find out more in the series.

_Hyuuga Hinata: _Hooks up with Naruto in Faded Dreams and lives happily ever after. She does make some appearances in this story though - still the same soft spoken and adorable, pretty, young woman she was in the previous story.

_Rock Lee:_ Still idolizes Maitto Gai. Still trains insane physical endurance and strength excersizes. Still babbles about the passion of youth too much. Pretty much an unchanged character.

_Hyuuga Neji_: Constantly battles with his inner pervert demon after discovering his Byaakugan can see through clothes.

_Ten Ten:_ Loves weapons. Especially metal ones. Excessively.

_Akamichi Chouji:_ Recently went through a very uncharacteristic physical change which will effect all aspects of his life. Find out more in the up coming story.

_Nara Shikamaru:_ Still the young, lazy genius he was before. He's perhaps more wimpy in this story than in the anime/manga of Naruto.

_Yamanaka Ino:_ You caught a glimpse of her in Faded Dreams. She loves gossip and match-making while apparently unable to match-make for herself.

_Haruno Sakura:_ Eventually grows into her forehead and monstrous physical strength. After reading the manga, I have come to the conclusion that through fish healing, Sakura has moved up a notch in my book. That puts her at notch one (not good).

_Uchiha Sasuke:_ While his career as a ninja ended in Faded Dreams, he does make several appearances in this story early on (before his departure in the coinciding story). He's still an asshole I don't like after catching up on the manga, but I get him pretty good in this story so it's a price I'm willing to pay.

_Uzumaki Naruto:_ Hooked up with the lovely miss Hyuuga Hinata in Faded Dreams. He's calmed down and matured quite a bit from the trials and hardships he had to go through in the coinciding story, but still makes some appearances in this story. He still thinks of ramen a tad bit too much.

_Gaara:_ Has a crush on someone he once tried to kill (which could be anyone).

_Kankuro:_ Has become paranoid that the whole puppet and kabuki make up persona is giving off the wrong impression.

_Temari:_ Likes to bully Shikamaru. A lot more flirtatious than in the anime/manga.

_Hyuuga Hanabi:_ Angered at Hinata being reinstated as heiress to the Hyuuga clan, Hanabi has embarked on personal mission to prove her worth and repossess the recently removed title. Has a crush on Konohamaru.

_Sarutobi Konohamaru:_ With Naruto's decline in pranks and hyper activity, Konohamaru has surpassed his rival and become his village's number one hyper-active ninja. He aspires to be Hokage still. He's still at the age where he thinks cooties are gross.

_Hatake Kakashi:_ Perhaps more obsessed with Icha Icha Paradise than in the actual Naruto manga and anime. He has an apparent fetish that you can find out more about in the story I'm going to write.

_Mitarashi Anko:_ More deranged than you knew her as. She has a huge crush on the hero of this story, and lets him know at every opportunity possible. She sees herself as a super heroine in her own whacky mind, and still feels obligated to kill Orochimaru. Her said crush is determined to avoid her for more than one reason.

_Shiranui Genma:_ Constantly mistaken for Gekkou Hayate who passed away during the Chuunin exams. Aspires to step out from the shadow of the apparently famous shinobi who surprisingly no one realizes passed away.

_Shizune:_ Recently has left Tsunade's side to attempt to pay off the Hokage's debts before they become public in an effort to levredge time for Tsunade.

_Tsunade:_ Pretty much the same as you saw in Faded Dreams - short tempered, over worked, beautiful looking and smart. She is the freaking Hokage after all.

_Jiraiya:_ You saw him a lot in Faded Dreams, he's the same as in that story - a bit more mature and sensative to the finer gender, yet an outright pervert.

_Unimo Iruka:_ Constantly hopeful that former students will remember him to only be let down. Has taken to eating to fill the void inside of himself. Eating ramen. He also is constantly trying to solve the mystery of the horrible male to female shinobi ratio.

_Kurenai: _The beautiful Jounin has recently found herself resorting to violence and genjutsu to deter uncontrollable waves of suitors.

_Sarutobi Asuma:_ Still smokes. Still lazy. Still loves it.

_Maitto Gai: _Still the same as in the anime - loves making unreasonable wagers with himself to attempt to force himself to not lose, babbling about the fire of youth and trying to come off as cooler than Kakashi to be constantly thwarted by his rival's horrible attention span.

_Blunky Von Futch:_ Made his debut in Faded Dreams. Still the same, gentlemanly character you might've fallen in love with, but has become more 'southernly,' if you can understand that. Has fallen to chronic drinking, smoking and become an addict to poker and quick draw duels. He's well known for being angular and wearing the broad rimmed hat Hanshoumaru was always seen wearing after winning it from the squat man's first and only poker game (Blunky almost met certain death by a stocky fist).

_Seiya Jazlyn:_ A huge pervert and avid fan of Icha Icha Paradise. She was widowed in Faded Dreams but after her initial shock, has returned to her nose bleeding ways. She also has a baby daughter.

_Seiya Hanshoumaru:_ Still the tough little guy who has a soft spot for small, cute animals and kids as he was in Faded Dreams. He recently lost his trademark broad rimmed hat to Blunky. He's currently in the process of finding a new head adornment.

_Orochimaru:_ You'll see..**stiffles laughter**

_Kabuto: _Has recently become a real nervous eddy in the presence of Orochimaru, but you'll understand why quick enough.

_Uchiha Itachi: _Has become excessively jumpy due to a traumatizing event in Faded Dreams.

_Hoshigaki Kisame:_ Is also excessively jumpy due to the same event in the previous coinciding story.

_Akatsuki in general:_ The same. Perhaps the only noteworthy mention of the organization other than the two members listed above is that people are constantly poking at Deidara's sexual ambiguity (in the manga I have seen Deidara referred to as both a man and a woman, I mean if that's not asking for fun poked at..).

_Sai: _In an attempt to make friends and understand people, he's become a hentai artist. After actually being exposed to him..I rate him down there with Sasuke. I really have no clue why I hate all of Naruto's teammates (I'm don't hate Kakashi but then again I'm particularly fond of him). I'm not sure if its the tube-top jacket thing he has going on..or his obsession with penises (he fucking checked out his brother's wang for crying out loud), or the way he looks...okay I do know, it's oddly enough the fake smile. Anyways, he's not much different than in the manga.

_Yamoto:_ He's got wood. And he's fond of letting people know that off the bat. He also does the scary face a lot while doing so.


	2. Chp2: Getting Up To Speed

I don't own Naruto as I made pretty clear in my other story. This is the only time I'm bothering with a disclaimer. Once again, please contact me before using any OC's I use or introduce. Also, fanart of them would be kinda cool.

Dang, when I thought of the characters, this didn't seem very hard. But I think I figured out how I want to start Lovesick Puppy. It's unfortunate I have to start it at this point but I think it's the best way to tie it with Faded Dreams.

Once again, criticism is what I'm looking for, so if you have something you particularly liked or disliked, let me know.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey, you're um..you're Kiba, right?" The youth blinked, looking over at the approaching figure. She was older than him, in her mid twenties. Her black hair was maybe long enough to reach her mid back but was pulled up to make an uneven sort of fan shape that stuck over the top of her head. The front of her hair style framed her forehead and cheeks, covering her ears as it jaggedly edged its way down the sides of her face, the longest parts reaching her chin. She wore a knee length tan coat, undone in the middle to reveal her slim and supple figure and had the collar popped up stiffly. She had light steel looking shin pads above some blue feet pads. She wore a skin-tight two piece body suit that went from above her knees to her upper arms, fishnet designed. Across her lower abdomen was a light brown sort of skirt. Her face was a little rounded and almost chubby - if she had any fat on her body anyways. She gazed at him nervously with her dark grey eyes.

"Eh? Yeah, that's me? Is somethin' wrong?" Kiba looked up at the slightly taller woman. She grew a little rosey on her cheeks. Kiba's silent, taller teammate with a short, fuzzy affro was a fair distance away listening to his timid, softly spoken teammate, who was a good deal shorter than Kiba himself. Hinata stroked the cuddled up little white dog in her arms as she conversed softly with Shino. Akamaru, the said white dog snoozed contently being held. Kiba had been waiting a little nervously away from them against the chain linked fence, trying to ease his nerves and jitteriness before they began the second portion of their Chuunin exam - making it to the center of 'the forest of death.' Not exactly something that you look foreward too if you were sane.

"Um.." She poked her fingers together, hunching a little. She looked around to make sure no one was looking, then leaned over so she was around a foot away and whispered to him. Kiba's feral looking black eyes widened as she spoke to him, her cheeks getting a little more pink as she continued. When she looked back shortly afterwards, he could only feel suspicious.

"Are you serious? Why're you telling me this?" Kiba demanded. _ This smells like a trap._ The head examiner for the second portion, telling him the safest, shortest route to the objective**(1)**? Maybe she was doing this to all the teams and actually sending them along the most dangerous routes, giving the chance for the most conflict. She only smiled widely to herself, rocking her shoulders and pressing her fingers together more enthusiastically.

"Um..because I like those cute red markings on your cheeks..? Er no..no real reason.." _Wait a min..this is how Hinata acts with Naruto. Does..does that mean what I think it does?_

"Uh..are you doing it because you have a crush on me, lady?" She turned red.

"My name is 'Anko,' Kiba-kun," is all she managed to mumble.

"Wha...what! You're like twice my age!" He pointed a finger at the Jounin. "That's kinda wrong!"

She hung her head. "Okay, if that's how you feel.." Kiba was both a little honored but majorly weirded out that she had been attracted to him. She was about twice his age after all from the looks and smells of it.

Everytime during the exam his mind wasn't occuppied, Kiba remembered her telling him _'I like those cute red markings on your cheeks,' _and he'd grimace while twitching a bit. Particularly as they followed the trail she had given them. He just felt..so wrong. But he also regretted he couldn't really give it a chance being someone actually liked him of all people.

Following the route (hesitantly) that Anko had given them after setting up a trap to steel another team's scroll right off the bat, they found themselves immediately at their destination - the tower in the center of the forest. After both her and Hinata had been defeated in the preliminaries (Shino had advanced), they found themselves free for a month. Shino spent the majority of his time training with his father Shibi, who was probably the best instructor for the silent shinobi at the time, teaching him more useful things with his destruction bugs which his team could not.

"Oy Hinata," Kiba called to Hinata one day as they prepared to leave training for the day.

"What is it, Kiba-kun?" She asked meekly, in her soft, cooing voice. _Man, she oozes cuteness.._

"Ano..are you going to the tournament to see Shino compete?" He pried. Akamaru eyed the jewel-eyed girl from within Kiba's grey, fur-lined coat.

"Yes, I was going to go watch." She admitted softly.

"Oh uh, wanna go together then? I'm a little worried about you the damage you took from your duel with Neji in the preliminaries." Kiba said.

"Um.." _Did she want to go with someone else?_ "..okay." She said half heartedly.

"Great. I'll meet you at the Genin training area closest to the stadium on the day of." He grinned at her, curving the wide, red markings akin to two triangles pointed down, one on either cheek. His canines were a little sharp for a human.

"Alright, Kiba-kun." The two parted their ways.

On the day of the tournament, Kiba found himself waking in his messy bed. He felt like he had been hit by a car in the face. He cast his blurred vision over his room - it was a mess as always, things just thrown about wherever. Akamaru was licking his face.

"Eh..? Akamaru, what is it?" He moved the whining, easily held puppy from his face with a hand gently. "Ahh! It's already noon?" He yelled, looking at the red numbers on his alarm clock. Not that waking up at this time was anything abnormal for the boy, but he had hoped someone would wake him up in time for the tournament. He quickly threw everything on himself, scrubbed his teeth and with his faithful companion running alongside of him exitted his house.

_"I like those cute red markings on your cheeks,"_ kept haunting him as he walked towards the stadium for his awaiting friend. _Oh god, why can't I just forget that,_ he demanded to himself shuddering. "Huh? There's Hinata.." he said to himself, and Akamaru barked once in aknowledgement. She was surprisingly dressed down, wearing a sleeveless baby blue collared shirt that buttoned up the middle, but off to the side more. She was hugging one of the three thick wooden posts protruding from the ground.

"Sorry I'm late, Hinata," he began. She didn't answer, just kept staring ahead down the trail. "..eh?" He looked at her. She was wide eyed and blushing a good deal. He looked down the trail but didn't see anything. _How long has she been standing there like that?_

Along the way he found her poking her fingers together, smiling softly to herself as they walked, still blushing. "Um Hinata? What happened?" She sighed, looking up at the sky as she smiled happily. She told him how she had confessed how much she admired Naruto to the said boy. _It must be great having someone like you so much.._ he grumbled in his mind. _"I like those red markings on your cheeks,"_ he spasmed, wincing.

Unfortunately for the two, their spectating ended early on during Naruto's match with Neji, the ANBU costumed Kabuto putting both to sleep. And more unfortunately war with Otokagure**(2)** broke out, resulting in the death of their current Hokage, Sarutobi. But that was so long ago now for the young boy.

Kiba had been living a fairly predictable day to day life - waking up at noon, seeing Hinata moon over Naruto while the two got closer, and wondering how long his closest companion was going to be Akamaru and eating cheese burgers every day. However, that was about to change..it had been a fairly long while since Tsunade had became Hokage and even longer since their Chuunin exams. However, their substition exam was approaching rapidly, and he found himself once against preparing for the test. He wasn't sure if he would've passed the first time around but he knew this time he could do it.

Kiba found himself opening the doors to the Hokage's office. As he entered and shut the door behind him, he felt the soft, small, warm and furry body of Akamaru stir inside of his warm, baggy coat. He looked across from her to see someone he had been avoiding all this time.

Anko wiggled her fingers at shoulder height while grinning with a stain of pink on either cheek, standing next to Tsunade. The blonde, well endowed Hokage frowned with her thin eyebrows, putting her hands infront of her lips. She thought for a while, and Kiba could feel his insides getting a bit uneasy. He looked around the perhaps overly spacious office. Anko's grin subsided to a very content and wide smile.

"Um.." Kiba cleared his throat. _Why am I the first one here? Normally I'm the last, I'm at least fifteen minutes late..Shino is always early, Hinata is always on the dot and Kurenai usually comes to these things with Hinata._

"If you're wondering why you're alone, it's because this mission you're working with Anko here." _Wha..what did she just say?_ He stared at Tsunade wide eyed. He swallowed, Akamaru whined softly. "Hinata is off with Naruto delivering some communications to Hidden Rain. Shino is still on his long-term mission with his father Shibi. You're the only one left on your specialized tracking team. And this isn't something you can do alone so..I'm sending Anko with you." _Oh god..at least I'll have Akamaru with me.. _ Anko's smile would not leave her face.

"Uh..uh isn't there anyone else who could you know, kinda lend a hand on this mission..?" Tsunade raised her small, thin eyebrows behind her hands.

"You're asking for help? That's quite unlike you." She commented.

"Erm..well Just I uh.." Kiba fidgetted nervously. "His eyebrow twitched as he looked at the older shinobi from him who only pinked in her cheeks more, giggling softly.

"I'm sorry, Kiba. Normally I agree with you but everyone's tied up. I was going to have Anko go alone but luckily you finished your mission just in time before I sent her off," Tsunade said with a sigh. Kiba's heart sank. _That was unlucky..I told ma we should've taken it slower, damn it._ "This can't wait any longer. Now that that's over with," and the Hokage doled out their mission briefing.

Outside of the office, Kiba grimaced with a shudder as Anko hurried and came next to him. "Wow, I can't believe I get to be all alone with you for a whole mission, Kiba-kun!" She sighed happily. "Now we can get closer with all that alone time!" Anko rattled on as the boy convulsed with his eyes closed spasmadically.

Kiba felt dirty inside, clenching his eyes shut. _This is all just a nightmare..wake up Kiba. It's noon, I promise you. Just open your eyes and eat that cheeseburger ma has waiting for you downstairs.._ "..is really frigid at night so we'll have to share body heat. I can't believe our first night out we're gonna cuddle all night!" Anko squealed. Kiba panting irradically, a sensation in his stomach threatening to heave the half-processed food in it. He decided the need to block out whatever she was saying was very high. _Damn it, aren't there laws against this sort of thing?_

Kiba found himself dragging his feet to the gates of Konoha. He really did not want to go all the way out into the wind country to dig around for some stupid abandoned laboratory Orochimaru may or may not have used at some given time in the past. He wouldn't mind but the company he was forced to take..he found Anko awaiting him anxiously, as she gave the finger wiggle wave again, smiling all the while. _This mission is going to scar me for the rest of my life, I can tell already.._

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**(1) In the anime/manga, team Kurenai was the fastest of Konoha's and second fastest team altogether. I think it only took them like one day - basically them traveling straight to the tower safely after their initial fight right at the begining of the second part.**

**(2) Hidden Village of Sound.**


	3. Chp3: Enter The Tongue

While it probably wasn't as funny as I wanted it be - hardly at all, I felt like I needed to start the story out the way it did the last chapter. Anyhow..hopefully I can get things funny fast.

----------------------------------------

In the dark, dank lair, so akin to a snake's, Sasuke found himself staring infront of his savior, the one who was to help him bring vengeance upon his bastard brother. He had been willing to give up his body, his soul, his cognance and existance to get rid of the dull, empty pain inside of himself. However, he was begining to have second thoughts.

The raspy, rattling voice of his sensei grated against his ear from his candle lit seat. "Sasukeeeeeeyyyeeeyee..." Orochimaru made certain to waggle and twist his several foot long tongue in inhumanly possible ways over the course of twenty seconds.

"..." Sasuke stared at the pale man several feet infront of him. He continued to wrythe his purple tongue.

"Sasukeeeyeeeyeee..." He sat still with his serpent eyes smiling, sprawled out in his thronelike seat. Kabuto knelt next to him obediently, looking at the taller man next to him through the corner of his eyes, head bowed. He was covered in a cold sweat. The normally poise and well mannered Kabuto shook a little at the strange behavior.

"..yes..?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. He didn't like how the tongue seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Sasukeyeeyeeeye..." He curled his tongue into a corkscrew spiral infront of his face, then with it twitching randomly, straighted it out and let it flop around in the air again.

"..uh.." Sasuke felt extremely uncomfortable, jittery in his chest. He turned to leave and managed a step. He was halted by the sound of Orochimaru's rasping voice though.

"Sasukeeeyeeeeyeeee..." Sasuke trembled slightly. He bit his quivering lip and determined to wipe clean the uneasiness inside of him, managed a straight face. Sasuke turned to face his sensei.

"Yes?" He asked, determined to be emotionless.

"..blehhehe-ahlaleehhh..." Orochimaru continued the unpredictable movement of his insanely long tongue.

".." Sasuke shuddered a little bit, one eye tightening slightly. He turned to go and took another step. The voice rasped to him over his shoulder.

"Sasukeeeyeeeeyeeee..." Sasuke stopped, cringing while facing away from the pale man. With much dread inside of him, he turned and faced Orochimaru again.

"What is it, sensei?" The man only continued to flail his tongue. Sasuke made a soft, short cough to clear his throat. "Well if that's all.." He turned to go quicker than before and took another step but was halted again by the grating voice.

"Sasukeeeyeee.." Sasuke looked ahead of him, into the light. _I'm so close but so far away..._ He swallowed invulentarily. Obediently he turned back around to Orochimaru's unpredictable, flopping tongue. "Blehh-ahlehlelah-ehhh..." His tongue would dip, then jump in a twitch before touching the ground. It refused to stay still. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, twitching as the skin tightened over his cheeks, drawing his lips into a thinner line. _God that is so gross..do I really want that thing to take over my body..?_

"Sensei?" Sasuke managed to press after watching the thing play with itself in the air infront of him for several minutes. Orochimaru just stared at him, smiling his wide-mouthed smile of glee while his tongue frolicked about merrily. Instantly the mirth drained from his pale face as if something stung him. The tall and somewhat broad man quickly rose to his feet, alart. "Sensei?" Sasuke blinked. Orochimaru dashed past the startled youth, his tongue flailing lazily in the air behind his head, somehow avoiding all the man's black, limp, shoulder-length hair. The next moment Orochimaru had disappeared into the blinding light that cascaded down the stairs, leading to his thronelike room.

Kiba wavered uncomfortably, feeling the taller, older woman's presence so near him as they walked. His small white puppy, Akamaru curious turned his gaze between the two. His life long companion Kiba was looking away uncomfortably, chilled. The woman had her hands folded in her lap, smiling to herself with her cheeks tained pink, rocking her shoulders slowly. Anko would shoot furtive glances that only lasted a second or two with her half-closed, dark grey eyes. Kiba apparently was trying his hardest to not notice.

The orange and yellow sun was setting in the distance, and Kiba could feel the terror welling up inside of him. _"I can't believe our first night out we're gonna cuddle all night!" Anko squealed at him in his mind._ Kiba swallowed, his already small, sharp, slitlike pupils thinning. _How can I get out of this..? Damn it Tsunade, how could you condemn me like this? Maybe.._

"Camp time!" Anko's high pitched voice rang out later, as it became clearly too dark for them to continue. She busied herself, bustling around making a camp fire and setting up a tent. Kiba promptly set himself against a tree trunk and forcibly placed a confused Akamaru infront of him, hugging him while shaking.

"You're a life saver, Akamaru.." The dog squirmed uncomfortably.

_What the hell's wrong with you, Kiba?_ The dog snapped at the boy's nose, threatening some pain as it kicked and squirmed. Kiba's eyes widened in horror.

"Please, please, please just do this for me this one mission.." He softly muttered through gritted teeth at the puppy. The dog eyed his companion.

_You've been acting weird all day._ Kiba trembled.

"Oh that's so cute, Kiba-kun!" Anko smiled with her eyes closed, hugging herself. "I wanna do that!" Kiba's lower jaw trembled as he gaped at her, then a moment later he shut his eyes and lay limp, still clutching Akamaru to him. His faithful companion growled in a grumbling sort of matter, then settled himself down on his belly infront of Kiba.

Anko sighed, apparently her love muffin had passed out from the strain of the situation. She curled up inside of the tent, and fell asleep eventually. The world was bright and cheery, full of vibrant colors streaked like pastel crayon markings that didn't exactly match their containers. Anko looked around confused, hearing a guitar strumming at a fast but unhurried pace, upbeat. Then she saw the stubby, child-like figure of Kiba happily pouncing around after a butterfly ahead of him, without another thought in the world. Smiling open mouthed, Anko began to run after him.

**(1)This is not love**

**Love is not this**

**I love, but I am not loved**

The springing puppy like boy was bounding just out of her reach, back turned to her as he continued to chase the butterfly.

**By no means is this love**

**Sex isn't love**

**I love, but I do not seek love out**

She fell on her knees as he bounded across a large canyon. She bit her lip and raised herself.

**I lift up my body, throw down my life. I won't let my gaze waver to the sides, only be earnest**

She magically floated across to find herself in a crowded city street, bustling with colorful backs and tops of people who she didn't bother to look at much. She saw the short, grass-like brown hair of Kiba walking calmly ahead of her, far down the street. _Snuggle puppy!_ She reached out as she began to run, grabbing someone and throwing them unrealistically over her shoulder and into the air, as if there was no gravity.

**Tricking Searching Interfering Trampling down other people!**

**And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out!**

**And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out!**

**And we get the hell out! **

After what must've been a very long time, she was within a few steps of his grey jacket. Anko spread her arms, preparing to squeeze her crush to her chest.

**Even if we slip on banana peels,**

The worled slid beneath her, the sky filling her view as she jolted and lay on her back. The images of the towering buildings blurred as she knew she had tears welling up at the corners of her eyes.

**This is all for his sake**

**I must say it, this is surely**

**A kind of loyalty you might call love**

Anko winced, getting up determinedly. He was still moving away slowly, a quick dash away.

**This is never love**

**Love is never this**

**This body of mine just can't take any more love!**

The sides blurred as his figure grew unsteadily. He turned to her with a confused and troubled look. "You're like twice my age.." he said pointedly to her. The deafening drumming of her heart blasted in her ears. He held out a rolled up newspaper to her, and not knowing why, she took it.

**Now's my chance to decipher it! Please tell me how much a gram costs**

**There could be a revolution of the ignorant masses but the newspapers would remain**

**silent!**

Teeth gritted, she pulled it way back over her shoulder and head, then slashed down at the surprised youth's head.

**People go their own ways**

**This is probably for his sake**

**I won't ask for anything in return**

**My loyalty is deeper than love  
**Kiba turned with his arms infront of him and began to run away. Anko found herself flying after him with one arm stretched out, something fluttering behind her. He was just about to be in arm's reach again..

**I might fall down and die, and I might drown**

**But everything's for his sake**

Anko dropped and skidded on her face. She got up a moment later, stumbling after him. The suburban world vanished and for a moment, she was suspended. Then splashed into crashing blues while her body was pushed around unsteadily by waves. Ahead of her she could see Kiba's grey figure dog paddling.

**I might be an idiot, I might be a fool, but I don't care**

**This is a loyalty you might call love.**

Her legs turned into a blurred wheel, spraying water behind her as she rapidly closed on him.

The worled melted away vertically, unevenly. The dim light green texture of her tent came into focus as Anko groaned, sitting up. She blinked. _That was a dream?_ Anko found herself walking alongside the white dog again, much to her irritation. Akamaru didn't seem very happy either. Typically Kiba was a lot more energetic, bounding aimlessly through the trees with his buddy.

_Hey, what's so wrong with that lady Kiba?_ Akamaru tilted his head up at the towering body next to him, whining.

"Not now, Akamaru," Kiba said edgily.

_If you want me to wait until she's gone, that's gonna be a good long while._ His dog pointed out to him.

"So what? How's it your business?" He said, knitting his brows. Anko raised her's, only understanding what Kiba was saying.

_Look at her. You don't think she's you know, cute?_ Akamaru regarded the taller shinobi. Kiba choked.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side!" Kiba demanded, vein in his temple showing.

_What? You forced me into this without explaining anything, I didn't say I was too interested in helping you out._ Akamaru snorted.

"Why you little.." Kiba's fingers twitched.

_I'd rather ride in your jacket or something, this is a long walk.._ Akamaru eyed the cozy jacket.

"N-no..please come on buddy," Kiba pleaded.

The small dog sighed. _I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like she's ugly.._ he growled throatily.

Kiba bit his lip. He didn't want to say anything in such a way to let Anko know he was talking about her or she might want to join the conversation. "That's..not the point.." he muttered hesitantly.

_Then what is?_ Akamaru concidered biting Kiba's ankle.

"Look, can we just talk about it later?"

_Changing the subject means you agree._ Kiba winced with one eye shut, shaking.

"It does not!" Anko put a finger to the corner of her mouth. _He's so cute when he gets huffy.._

_Prove me wrong._ Akamaru tossed his head tautingly. Kiba steamed silently to himself. _Humans..I would've been humping her all night long last night._

"Akamaru!" Kiba said desparately. _God I don't want those kinds of mental images!_

They walked on in strained silence, Kiba now avoiding looking at both of his traveling companions. Anko just outright stared at her and Akamaru walked, snorting ocassionally, looking ahead. The forrest rose up into a line of mountains, the trail continuing through the joining feet of two of the rocky, towering protrusions. As they entered the gap, a strong breeze cut against them, warning them about the barren lands ahead.

A pair of sharp, smiling serpent eyes glowed at the moving figures from a far distance. "Bleh-ehhleh.." a long, purple tongue moistened pale lips.

--------------------------------------------------------

Finished reading the manga up to where it is currently. Hate it. Hate nearly all the new characters and all the old ones I hated before. I think the only one that doesn't get on my nerves is Yamoto. I've also come to the conclusion this is a lot more fucking difficult than my previous story, probably should've done another drama/romance.

**Author's Notes**

**(1) This is the opening song to Excel Saga translated (trust me, it sounds a lot better in Japanese).**


	4. Chp4: Uh Oh

:( Comedy's a lot harder than I thought.

Might I add poor Kiba seems only center stage in Yaois. No wonder why I'm having such a hard time.

------------------------------------------

"Kiba-kun," Anko rang out cherrily. He shuddered. "You'd best get this scent before we enter the desert," she said, meekly holding out a notebook. Numbly he took it from her as she squealed in delight, and squatting, snuffled it with his dog. It had a faint sensation to the nose of scaled leather, white geisha powder and lots of saliva. Kiba raised his eyebrow.

"That's what Orochimaru's scent is like? Meh, It's so..weird.." he thought out loud. Akamaru snorted like a sneeze.

The oppressive heat beat against the three as they squinted their eyes. Kiba strained, trying to pick up the scent. The leathery smell had been strongest but that could lead them to any random reptile in the desert. The geisha powder and saliva were a lot more useful to concentrate on being there were hardly any entertainers in the burning sands. Akamaru started, and barked at Kiba.

_It's behind us._

"Huh, behind us? That can't be, why wouldn't we have smelled it before..? Kiba asked, puzzled.

"Behind..? It's not the lab!" Anko said alarmed. An ovular head smoothly slid out of the hot sands a couple dozen feet away from them. It let its long, purple, tubelike tongue oncoil into the arid breeze. Orochimaru smiled at them, wide mouthed.

"Heh heh leh-blehah..." He chuckled softly.

Anko winced, and fell to her knee, gripping her neck as it bled. "Orochimaru!" Kiba started. Then he bent his knees, readying a spring as he pre-emptively twisted his body. "Akamaru! Let's do it! Gat-" He took a step foreward, begining to spin. His he felt a sharp pain shoot across his ankle as the world flailed around him and he was jolted on his stomach, head level with the smiling face. "Erk..what happened?" He looked at his foot. It hurt just laying there.

Orochimaru flailed his tongue around in the air, still smiling. His white hands melted out of the sands, infront of his face as he began to rapidly do seals. "Kinjutsu," his raspy voice called out as he paused with his hands positioned oddly above the sand. "Jurei Satsu**(1)**." The sand glowed infront of him, flowing into a path of brightness towards the sprawled youth. Kiba gritted his teeth as it approached him.

_Is that thing going to kill me? I'm already young!_ His view was shook as the taller body of Anko flopped infront of him on her side, still holding her neck. The tan coat fluttered in his face and he felt the gritty pain of sand in his eyes. Kiba rubbed them until watering, his vision was semi-cleared.

"Ah! It's Orochimaru!" He felt a pair of slender arms squeeze around his neck. _It can't be.._ Anko's voice was higher pitched. He felt the trembling body of a young girl choking him, making his eyes water more. "Save me Kiba-kun!" She pleaded, eyes shut on a more rounded, youthful face.

"You're supposed to save me! You're the Jounin!" He barked at the girl, forgetting her odd, new appearance. "My ankle's twisted, I can't do anything!" He yelled with a cold sweat. Her large, dark grey eyes shot open.

"I..I have to protect my snuggle puppy!" She said determinedly, standing up. '_Snuggle puppy'..?_ Kiba's eyebrow twitched. Kiba felt Akamaru's moist nose twitching near his pained ankle.

----------------------------------

Chapter in progress. I hope the..change to Anko will help.

**Author's Notes**

**(1) Age Diminish**


End file.
